Snape's love for them2
by LovingMyDoctor
Summary: Same problem as in Snape's love for them, but four years later. Not really a sequel. You don't need to read part1 to understand it. NO ROMANCE! NOT HG/SS! For that check out "deal, sir" :


**Snape's Love For Them2**

(_Or Hermiones Trust_)

[**OR **The Best Teacher In The World]

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For my Ex-Mathsteacher, because I miss him so much!! =(

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok so a lot of you have part one (Snape's love for them) on alert, but the thing is: **IT'S FINISHED**. I'm sorry, but as much as I want to I'm not going to write Snape-beats-the-shit-of-bad-man-szene. I love writing stuff like that, but then it will all be cheesy and loving and that's not what it's about in that one. Sorry!

Anyway, this is part 2, enjoy :) and **PLEASE** people review! I enjoy reading what you think and sometimes I answer :)** I mean part one: 400-Something-Hits and what 7 or 6 reviews?! COME ON!!!!!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Hermione's thoughts were running wild:_ Who to tell, who to tell, who to tell?!_

Perhaps running wasn't the right word, turning. Her thoughts were turning wild. No. They were turning in a circle, round and round and round. But thoughts couldn't really run or turn. So they were just there. Really. Existing and...

„Are you Okay?"

No, dammit she wasn't!

She smiled at Ginny, a girl who was the closet thing to being a girlfriend and sometimes a little sister.

„I'm fine."

Always am. Always have been and always will be.

Except for lately.

Ginny sat down on her bed with a sigh. A I'm-Not-So-Well-Sigh. A sigh Hermione knew too well, at least she knew the reason. Ginny wanted her to ask her what's wrong, so she could tell everything she was feeling.

Hermione didn't ask. Ginny was having boy-troubles. Something Hermione didn't want to think about.

Boys. Love. Confusion. Sex.

She didn't want it and yet her thoughts were...doing what ever they were doing!

Her friend sighed once more, „Isn't Life complicated?"

Again Hermione smiled, „If you make it that way."

Yes, she was saying that out loud and yet she made her own life more complicated than possible. Yet she didn't go and _just_ tell somebody.

„No, it _is_ complicated. I mean your parents raise you show you how great life is and then you grow up and find out how hard it is!"

„Maybe."

Hermione didn't want to talk. Not about anything.

„Did your mum show you how to handle boys?"

She closed her eyes, „No. Those are things you learn by experience."

„Hmm", Ginny was looking for agreement and not simple clever answers, „are you sure you're fine?"

„I'm always fine."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

„Miss Granger come to me after the lesson."

Professor Snape was a lost soul. Rude to everybody and everyone and full of hatred. She felt sorry for him.

Once the class was empty he spoke,

„Is something wrong?"

„No."

„You're behaving...as if something is."

He was only asking, because last time he hadn't. She smiled bitterly. Last time! As if these things were some common illness that returned every year. Like a cold.

„I'm fine Professor, honestly."

„Your grades aren't", he was looking at her intensely, „in fact your grades are horrible! There must be a reason!"

„Just because I'm not perfect in every subject doesn't mean I have some sort of problem! Maybe I just have a life!"

She had tried to offend him with that, but he didn't notice or hid his reaction very well.

„It's nice that you have a life Miss Granger, but if you continue you like this you won't reach a lot in it! You are a know it all and I expect you to start putting up your hand in all of your lessons again, because you can be the best easily and that's what you are! So if nothing is wrong I want you to be top of all your classes in a week!"

Hermione didn't respond. She just didn't want to talk anymore. So she turned around and left the classroom.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She knew what he was trying to do and although she hated it she had to admit, that it was working. He may even have told the other professors about it. He must have, because now everybody was giving her Extra work to do. It was too much, she knew it. She knew, that at some point she would break down an start talking. She knew it but didn't know what to do against it. She couldn't disobey her teachers.

Her mood was getting worse day by day and her friends were getting hurt by that. What was Hermione supposed to do against that?

Her question was no longer, who to tell?! But HOW to tell?! She knew who and she probably knew how as well, she just wasn't ready. Of course he didn't respect that at all. She felt tears in her eyes and she wanted to scream at him. She would. She would start yelling and maybe even hit him. Once she was in his office. There was still a small bit, that she had to walk. Everything was going to be alright again. She knew that now. She knew that he would help, as he had helped four years ago.

"Miss Granger, I think you going to the wrong Professor..."

NO!

Hermione didn't manage to scream for the grip of her offender was too strong. She struggled and started biting his hand,

"Stop that!"

She screamed anyway. Ignoring the hand on her mouth. Professor Snape would hear. He had to.

"Stop it!"

No you stop it! She thought angrily, I've had it!

He didn't loosen his grip on her and continued dragging her away. She had to hurt him, she had to make him scream. She needed to get Snape's attention, somehow.

Tears were in her eyes the minute she noticed, that she couldn't reach her wand. Her offender continued to pull her into his office and she felt herself giving up. He would have to let go at some point. She might be able to run away then.

"Take your clothes of."

He never used magic. Hermione didn't move.

"Take your clothes of!"

She stared at the floor. Very, very slowly she moved her hand to her pocket. Her wand was there. That gave her a nice feeling of relief. She had her wand, she just had to get it out.

His hand came crushing down onto her face and Hermione fell onto the floor. Her hand was far away from her wand again.

"Do as I say!"

Then he began kicking her. Hermione tried to hide the pain she was feeling. She didn't want him to enjoy this. He began pulling at her robes and she screamed loudly. She kicked against him and he groaned. He let go of her and fell to the floor moaning loudly,

"You stupid bitch! How dare you!!"

She was fast. Hermione ran. Ran to the door and then outside. It was time to save herself. She was bleeding Her nose was bleeding and her eye was swollen. She tripped.

"Come back here!"

She continued running.

Suddenly she hit something soft. But because of her speed the collusion hurt,

"Miss Granger?"

She looked up at him, tear and blood stained, "Help me."

He was looking past her,

"Professor Slughorn, good evening Sir."

He nodded, "Yes, it sure is Professor Snape. Who is that girl you're holding?"

Hermione had pushed herself against her Professor and held unto him tightly,

"Miss Granger has been attacked I was about to bring her to the headmasters office, would you like to escort me?"

"Oh why go there yourself? I was on my way there anyway, I'll take her."

A smile appeared on Professor Snape's face, "What a coincident! I was on my way as well! Shall we go together?"

The returning smile was not secure, "Let's."

Professor Snape turned around, he arm securely around Hermiones shoulder leading her into safety.

She tried to relax tried to tell herself, that her teacher was going to protect her and nothing could happen, but she couldn't.

She was in safety, yes. But for how long? Another two years and then everything would start again? What would the rest of the staff think? Surely no one would believe her this time?

"Lemon drops."

The stairs to the headmasters office opened and up they went. Snapes body was directly behind hers. Behind him stood Professor Slughorn.

He would kill her.

Snape knocked on the door and then entered the office,

"Good evening Severus", the old man didn't look up from his papers, but when he did his smile vanished, "Miss Granger, are you alright?"

No she wasn't. She was terrified. She held onto her Professors robes.

"Take a seat Miss Granger", he ordered.

She didn't want to take a seat. She wanted to cling to him. He, who had saved her more than once and would never hurt her.

Gently, as gently as he could manage, he pressed her into the seat.

"Ah Professor Slughorn", Dumbledore smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to discuss a private matter with you Sir", he answered, "but now obviously isn't the time."

"Please!", Professor Snape put on arm around him, as if he were an old friend, "Sit and have a drink!"

He did sit down, but shook his head, "No thank you, nothing to drink for me."

"Please I insist you try my brandy!", Dumbledore smiled.

"No really, but thank you."

Snape sighed grabbed the few hairs on the back of his head and pulled it back. Professor Slughorn tried bit didn't manage to fight him of. Snape poured something down his throat.

"What's the name of this school?"

He was trying to fight it, but he couldn't.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Why did you come here?"

He jumped up, but Snape simply pushed him back down,

"Why did you come here?!"

"To..To..", he tried to hold the words in,"To rape young girls."

Snapes jaw tightened, "Did you hurt Miss Granger?"

He nodded, "Several of times."

"Did you rape her?!"  
Hermione closed her eyes and flinched. She didn't want to hear this,

"No."

"What did you do to her?"

She fought against the urge of covering her ears with her hands.

"Severus, perhaps you could attend to Miss Granger injuries, while I take care of this?", the old man pointed towards him.

Professor Snape clearly didn't want to do that but he nodded. Hermione walked to him and together they walked to his office.

"Why not to the hospital wing?", she asked quietly.

He closed the door, "We should keep this quiet for now", he pointed at a chair, "Sit."

She did as she was told.

He left the room and returned with a small cup,

"Drink this, it's only water."

As the liquid touched her lips she noticed her thirsty she was and drank it all in one go.

He started with her hands, that were scraped open from when she had tripped. Slowly he massaged a creme onto it. The pain vanished immediately.

"What's going to happen now?", she whispered.

"He's probably going to be sent to Azkaban."

"Am I going to get into trouble?"

He stopped taking care of her wounds and looked at her,

"Why should you get into trouble? You've done nothing wrong."

Her bottom lip trembled, "But this has already happened twice! There must be something wrong with me!"

He shook his head, "It's not you."

He began putting the creme on her nose and eye. Soon she was healed.

"If it's not me, then why does this keep on happening?!"

"I can't tell you that, but it's not your fault."

She looked away from him and he took hold her chin, turning her head back, so she was looking at him.

"No matter, what he said to you and no matter how bad you feel this is not your fault."

A single tear rolled down her face. He wiped it away.

"Starting now you will stop failing your subjects and get back on your best, alright? This will not ruin your future, I won't let that happen. You're too clever. You're going to get through this."

She leaned forward to hug her and he allowed it. He held her close,

"You're going to be OK", he whispered.

She sniffed and looked up at him, "If this happens again, when I'm twenty or something..."

He nodded, "Come and get me."

Hermione leaned against him again and let him comfort her. She would be alright, because she had someone who was looking out for her. No matter how mean and rude he was. He cared for her safety. That's what made him the best teacher in the world. He protected and, if he had to, saved, her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
